


Perfect Time.

by malfoible



Series: Valentine Tales. [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Perfect Time.

It had been a long, draggy, dreary day.

Reid wondered if it was the work, the day itself, or the fact that Hotch had been holed up in his office all day that was causing these feelings.

He didn’t usually mind the work. They had a day like this every few weeks.  
A day to catch up on paperwork, fill out expenses. Review cases.  
Look at new cases. A day spent reading was not usually a hardship to Reid.

Neither was the day itself too important. 

Penelope and J.J. had received deliveries of flowers and had seemed delighted.  
Derek was taking Emily out on what would be their third date, even Rossi had found a woman to have dinner with.

Reid had not celebrated the day ever, even when he was younger he had had no one to celebrate with.

Was it that? The fact that this year he was with someone, in a relationship. Was he expecting…something?  
He hadn’t seen Hotch all day.  
They hadn’t spent the previous night together as Hotch had to prepare for today’s meetings.  
There had been no message, not even a short text.  
Reid shook his head, was he really this person?  
Wondering if there was something wrong because his lover hadn’t called?   
Worrying about his relationship.  
What was he, a teenager?

He went back to his reading but was distracted again a while later.  
Garcia was fussing with her flowers, smiling to herself. She caught Reid’s eyes on her.   
“Don’t worry sweetie there’s someone out there for you, I know it.”

Reid smiled then turned away. He wanted to shout. “Yes there is someone, a very special someone, but I can’t tell you about him.”

He glanced up again at the door to Hotch’s office.  
Perhaps he was needy. Was it needy to want something, some gesture.  
He drifted off into a daydream of what sort of grand gesture Hotch, private, almost repressed, at least in public, would come up with.  
More and more outrageous scenarios passed through his mind and soon he was smiling and more like himself.

A long stream of visitors had been climbing the stairs to Hotch’s office all day.  
Four or five people would enter then a couple of hours later they would leave only for another group to arrive.  
They hadn’t even stopped for lunch, food deliveries had been arriving regularly.

The whole team had been watching at the clock.  
They began exchanging glances.   
Not wanting to leave before Hotch came out of his office but all keen to finish for the day and head off for their evening’s fun.

The last group came out and down the stairs.  
Rossi turned to the others. “I’ll give it ten minutes and then go up and see if he’s done for the day.”

Almost ten minutes later the door opened and Hotch walked out.

Morgan whistled and Penelope shouted. “Wow Sir, looking good.” Then clapped a hand over her mouth.

Reid stared. Hotch did look good. He’d changed out of his work suit and into a deep blue one.   
The shirt was so white to be almost blinding and he had left off his tie.  
He began to talk as he came down the stairs.

“Thank you all for today. I hope you got everything done. I’ll let you know tomorrow about what went on in the meetings.  
I’m sure you’re all eager to get off, so enjoy your evening. Thank you.”  
He continued to talk as he crossed to Reid.  
“Spencer, I’ll run you home if you’d like to get changed. I’ve made a reservation at that new place you wanted to try.  
I’m sorry I haven’t had a chance to talk to you before. This is for you. Happy Valentine’s day.”  
He handed over a small gift then bent and placed a soft kiss on Reid’s lips. 

Reid astonished, was almost struck dumb.  
He stood up, and wanting nothing more than to fling himself into his lover’s arms, fought to retrain himself.  
He settled for returning the kiss then looked around at the rest of the team.

Hotch handed him his bag then took his hand.  
“For those of you still not understanding, Reid and I are in a relationship, have been in a relationship for nine weeks…”  
He looked at his lover questioningly.

“Nine weeks five days, three hours.” Spencer grinned.

“Nine weeks five days, three hours… we’ve been waiting for a good time to tell you all.” He turned to Reid. “Was that a good time sweetheart?”

“Perfect time.” Spencer tipped his head for another kiss as Rossi’s voice rang out.  
“Told you, come on you lot pay up.”

 

Later…

The restaurant was busy, filled with couples enjoying their evening.   
As Reid crossed to their table he couldn’t help scanning the room, checking for people who wanted to be here, the lovers, old and new.   
Different from the pairs who had only come because it was expected.  
Silently eating, some hoping a little romance would help a failing relationship.  
Others longing to be elsewhere.

He wondered what people thought of him and Hotch. Did they look like a couple, like lovers? 

Staring at Hotch’s back, giving him a long look up and down, Reid realised Hotch had turned his head, was smiling warmly, as if he knew what Reid was thinking. 

Spencer smiled back.

The food was good, they talked easily.

Hotch finally outing them to the team had peeled away one of the layers of his reserve.  
He was charming and entertaining and Reid was entranced.  
If he hadn’t been in love before. He would be after this evening.

 

Even later…

The lovemaking had been better than ever…

Aaron teased and tormented Spencer, kissing and laving and loving until they were almost there, then slowing down again and again until Spencer was almost screaming for release. 

They lay sated, Reid’s hair stuck to his head, Hotch shaking with the power of his orgasm.  
He had never come so powerfully, he wanted to roar like a lion. He said so to Reid.

“Be my guest, I’d like to hear you roar.” He laughed.

He leant up on one elbow and stroked Aaron’s chest.

“You surprised me today. I wasn’t expecting you to say anything to the others.”

“I thought it was time.” He looked up at Spencer and smiled. “Were you expecting something…more dramatic…flamboyant…?”

Spencer laughed again. “No it was perfect, though I had dreamed up a few scenarios earlier.”

“Such as?”

“Well nothing really…except I saw this program about people proposing in crazy ways,  
and this guy shot himself out of a canon with a note in his mouth, saying, “Marry Me Louise.”   
Well obviously Louise turned him down because he was insane, but I was imagining you…”

Hotch laughed so much the bed shook. He pulled Spencer down for a long lingering kiss.

“Sweetheart, I promise when I propose, I will not be getting shot out of a canon.”

WHEN…when…when…WHEN…swam round in Reid’s head, not” if” ” When.”

Perfect word.

Perfect Day.


End file.
